Hungarian Horntails and Pygmy Puffs
by bobkat2007
Summary: One shot Just a little about the tattoos Ginny mentions in Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hey there! This a one-shot about that scene in HBP about Harry's and Ron's "tattoos".

**Disclaimer:** The first part of this story is from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince by J. K. Rowling. You should recognize where Ms. Rowling's writing ends and mine begins.

Hungarian Horntails and Pygmy Puffs 

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," he said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it –"

"'_Your permission_,'" scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public –"

"You filthy hypocrite!" What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

"That was different!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

The other students that filled the common room started toward their dormitories or the portrait hole, realizing that another Weasley shouting match was about to take place.

After spluttering for a moment Ron answered hotly, "It just is! I'm your older brother! Your supposed to respect your elders!"

Ginny snarled at him, causing Harry and Hermione, who had stopped laughing, to draw back a little. They both had slight smiles on their faces though, Ginny always won these shouting matches. "I don't care! You know that that saying is meant when talking about people OUTSIDE YOUR GENERATION! You don't count you stupid prat! Besides," she quieted a little, "Mum already said I don't have to listen to anything you say about me and Harry. She's thrilled. So GET OVER YOURSELF!" she shouted this last sentence and, grabbing Harry's hand, pulled him out of the portrait hole and into the nearest open classroom. She stared pacing and pulling at her hair, "He is so infuriating!"

Harry walked over to her and stood in front of her. She came up short and let go of her hair to look up at him. He took her hands in his and shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't listen to him. I don't care if he "withdraws his permission". Besides, your mum has basically given it to me, right?"

Ginny nodded, "I still wish I could get back at him. Maybe he would just give up then. What?"

Harry's eyes had started to twinkle mischievously. He didn't know it, but its how his dad's eyes and Sirius's eyes had look when they had been in school, when they were planning something. "I've got the perfect idea."

They walked back into the common room ten minutes later, barely controlling their laughter. He picked up his bag and took out a piece of parchment, his quill and his ink and handed it to Ginny. She went to sit at another table while he chatted with Ron and Hermione about the amount of homework they were given.

A few minutes later Ginny came over to him and handed him the folded parchment. She went to put his quill and ink in his bag as he opened it. He just stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. He looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Right," Harry said, trying to control the laughter. "I'll be going to bed now. See you tomorrow, Gin," he kissed his girlfriend goodnight, who slipped her tongue in his mouth to annoy her brother, then walked to the stairs with a slight bounce in his step still chortling.



The next morning Ron woke to find Arnold the Pygmy Puff two inches away from his head, looking at him.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled, waking everyone but Harry up.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Ginny's stupid Pygmy Puff was sitting on my pillow when I woke up."

"Oh, so that's where he went." Harry got up and sent a look at the other boys in the dormitory to make sure they didn't laugh as he retrieved Arnold.

The other three tried very hard to stifle their laughter. So that they wouldn't be tempted to laugh they dressed at top speed and ran out of the room, bursting into laughter not two seconds after the door closed. Ron watched them curiously.

"What's with them?"

"No idea," Harry said. "See you downstairs."

Ron pulled his pants on. He walked over to the mirror where he had left his wand, tie and shirt. That's when he saw it. There were pink and purple Pygmy Puffs covering his body. There was a pink one on his forehead, a purple one on his neck, three pink and three purple on his chest and stomach as well as a pink one on his right bicep and a purple one on his left. Fearing the worst, remembering Ginny's comment last night, "A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where," Ron raised the leg of his pants and groaned.

Wondering what spell he should try he picked up his wand. He tried the first thing that came to mind. "Scourgify!" The one on his head, neck, and the ones on his legs and chest disappeared. The pink one on his right arm still remained though the purple did not. Wondering if any others still remained he shed his pants. He couldn't see any and breathed a sigh of relief. He put his pants back on and put the rest of his clothes on.

"Morning Ron. Have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yeah, Gin. The best. You know," he said, hugging his little sister, "I'll try to never be mean to you again. Though you could have used a less obvious spell."

She grinned wickedly at him. "Oh, I did. Trust me on that."

Harry and Ginny walked out laughing, hand in hand.

"Wait! Harry!" Ron ran after them having noticed something strange about Harry's appearance.

Harry turned to face him, "Yeah Ron?"

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the tip of something black that was on Harry's chest. Harry usually kept his uniform on properly, but this morning his tie was loose and the top two buttons were undone.

Harry grinned, "Oh, this?" He opened his shirt more and Ron gaped at him. There, on Harry's chest, was a Hungarian Horntail. "I had Ginny do it last night."

It dawned on him, "Y-y-you m-mean this thing is n-never gonna come off?" he asked desperately.

"No, the one on your arm will come off as soon as you show it to a girl who's not related to you."

The two left without another word. As soon as Harry entered the great hall Romilda Vane walked up to him.

"Hi Harry."

Harry sighed and smiled at Ginny before looking back to Romilda, "Hi, Romilda. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just talking to Ginny yesterday and she told me that you've got a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on your chest."

"Yeah, I do," Harry answered and smiled when her jaw dropped.

"Ca-can I see it?"

"Sure," he said. He opened his shirt a little more so that she could see it.

"Merlin's beard! That's wicked."

"I think so too," Ginny said, running her hand over it, surprising Harry. This hadn't been part of the plan. "I've named him Spike."

"Wow!"  
"Thanks. You should see Ron's. Ask about his tattoo," Harry said as he saw Ron walk in clutching his arm.

She left and ran up to Ron. Harry and Ginny sat and watched as Ron look uncomfortable as he showed Romilda the Pygmy Puff tattoo. It promptly disappeared. Ron sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin it's gone!"

Harry and Ginny tried hard not to laugh.

"What's with you two?"

"Gin, we have to tell him, I can't take it anymore."

"Me either. Ron, you missed one," she tried so hard not to laugh as she said the last part.

"What!"

"Yeah, there's one more mate."

"But-but, where is it? I checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere?" Ginny questioned laughing.

Comprehension dawned on his face and he ran out of the great hall as fast as he could. Harry sighed and got up, telling Ginny that he should tell Ron how to get rid of it before he committed suicide.

"BLOODY HELL! IT HAS EYES!" Ron bellowed from the bathroom, having found the final Pygmy Puff. Not that the placement wasn't embarrassing enough, to make it all worse, there were two eyes that actually moved. He heard a knock on the door and zipped his pants back up. "Who the hell is it?"

"It's Harry. I've come to tell you how to get rid of it." He heard the door open and Harry walked in. He waved his wand and Ron felt a sharp pain and knew it was gone.

"I'll kill the two of you if you try to pull something like that again."  
"Yeah, we know. But you must admit, it was pretty cool."

Ron grinned and nodded. "So, are you gonna keep yours?"

"I think so. I might move it though. It's a little weird having a dragon on your chest. I think I'm gonna put it on my shoulder blade," Harry said.

Ron just shook his head. "I'll leave you two alone from now on," he said. "Let's go eat, I'm starved.

The two boys joined Ginny and Hermione at the table and stuffed food down their throats much to the disgust of the girls. Harry had Ginny move Spike to his shoulder blade as soon as she finished.

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Hope you found it amusing.

Kat


End file.
